The invention is directed to a multispindle machine for drilling, milling or the like of workpieces, with several spindles mounted on at least one crossbeam rail with the workpieces and spindles movable relative to one another along X and Y coordinates.
Computerized numerically controlled precision multispindle and profile milling machines, such as used in machining circuit boards, metal plates and the like, are known in machine tool technology. These machines have several spindles each receiving a tool bit. Workpieces and spindles can be displaced relative to one another along X and Y coordinates, so that each desired point of a work table of the machine can be reached. Furthermore, the spindles can be lowered in the Z direction for moving the tool bit towards the workpiece. There is the advantage with a multispindle arrangement that a corresponding number of machine steps can be performed simultaneously, such as the machining of bores. To perform such a step, the spindles are fixedly aligned relative to one another.
The spindles can be used simultaneously in such a predetermined position.
These multispindle machines are used among other things for the fabrication of panels for printed circuits. The spindles are equipped with drill bits for producing interlayer connections and/or receiving holes for the terminal wires of electronic components.
Since the previously mentioned workpieces must often be provided with thousands of bores, there is the requirement for the multispindle machine that only short machining periods are used. Because of the plurality of spindles in the known machines, several bores can be drilled at the same time, and several identical workpieces can be drilled at the same location, however, the machining period for fabricating a workpiece is still relatively long.